I'm a Believer
is the first opening theme of the second season of the Haikyū!! series. It was performed by SPYAIR. Summary Animated version The animated versions starts out with a small scene of a smiling Hinata running and then quickly cuts to a view of the sky and then the title screen. Afterwards, a montage of the Karasuno team training by themselves is shown, followed by another short montage of the Karasuno team as well as the other teams training together during the Tokyo Expedition Arc. Subsequently, it shows Karasuno against Nekoma with Yaku's point of view. Then we see some characters at the ending with a match starting (Fukurodani vs Karasuno). Appearances # Shōyō Hinata # Tobio Kageyama # Daichi Sawamura # Ryūnosuke Tanaka # Kei Tsukishima # Asahi Azumane # Yū Nishinoya # Kōshi Sugawara # Tadashi Yamaguchi # Hisashi Kinoshita # Kazuhito Narita # Chikara Ennoshita # Keishin Ukai # Ittetsu Takeda # Kiyoko Shimizu # Hitoka Yachi # Kenma Kozume # Lev Haiba # Tetsurō Kuroo # Morisuke Yaku # Taketora Yamamoto # Nobuyuki Kai # Sō Inuoka # Ubugawa High # Shinzen High # Kōtarō Bokuto # Keiji Akaashi # Yasufumi Nekomata # Saeko Tanaka # Manabu Naoi # Yukie Shirofuku # Kaori Suzumeda # Eri Miyanoshita # Mako Ōtaki Lyrics I'm a Believer Lyrics T.V Size Ver. Rōmaji= Iki o kirashinagara hashiritsudzukete Oikakeru hibi to mune no atsusa Miwatasu sekai ni jibun hitori ga Oiteikareru you na ki ga shite Nani ga tanoshiinda to hito wa iu keredo Sore wa ore nimo wakaranai Hasiritsudzukeru dake sa Ashita moshi umaku ikanakuttatte tachidomaranai Hoshii nowa tsugi no My Self Dareka ni moshi kore ijou wa mudatte dai ni hikaretatte No, Thank you! Koete yuku kara So what? Kono saki ga dou toka So what? Hito wa kou datoka So what? Toriaezu doudatte ii sa So, I'm a believer! |-| Kanji= 息を切らしながら　走り続けて 追いかける日々と　胸の熱さ 見渡す世界に　自分ひとりが 置いてかれるような気がして なにが楽しいんだ？と人は言うけれど それは俺にもわからない 走りつづけるだけさ 明日もし、上手くいかなくったって 立ち止まらない 欲しいのは　次のマイセルフ 誰かにもし、これ以上は無駄。って ライン引かれたって ノーサンキュー！！　越えていくから So What？　この先がどうとか So What？　人はこうだとか So What？　とりあえず、どうだっていいさ So, I’M A BELIEVER |-| English= Though I’m out of breath, I just keep on running – These days of pursuit and a hotness in my chest. Looking out at the world around me, I feel like I’m the only one being left behind. People ask me what’s so fun about that, But I don’t really understand it myself… … I’ll simply keep on running. Even if things don’t go well tomorrow, I won’t ever stand still; What I desire is my next “self”! If someone were to draw the line, Saying that it’s impossible to go any further, I’d say, “No, thank you!!” ’cause I’m gonna go beyond! So what? Who cares what lies in the future? So what? Who cares what other people are like? So what? For the time being, I just don’t care! So, I’m a believer! Full Size Ver. Rōmaji= Iki o kirashinagara hashiritsudzukete Oikakeru hibi to mune no atsusa Miwatasu sekai ni jibun hitori ga Oiteikareru you na ki ga shite Nani ga tanoshiinda to hito wa iu keredo Sore wa ore nimo wakaranai Ashita moshi, umaku ikanakuttatte Tachidomaranai Hoshii nowa tsugi no My Self Dareka ni moshi, kore ijou wa mudatte Rain hikarettatte No, Thank you! Koeteyuku kara So what? Kono saki ga dou toka So what? Hito wa kou datoka So what? Toriaezu, doudatte ii sa So, I’M A BELIEVER Suki de iru koto tte raku janai daro? Oshiyoseru genjitsu yume no tsurasa Girigiri no toki mo jibun igai o Tayottara ikenai ki ga shite Nani ga tadashiinda? to ore mo sagasu kedo Sore wa dare nimo wakara nai Ano hi moshi, kou shitereba nante Kangaedasu to Iya ni naru ne tsugi no wansuteppu Soredemo moshi, kimi janakya dame datte Ittemoraetara Oh Thank you Kizutsuita hibi So What? Yasashikunarou toka So What? Sunao de iyou toka So What? Toriaezu, oitokya ii sa So, I’M A BELIEVER Nani ga tanoshii ka tte? Nani ga tadashii ka tte? Sore ga ore nimo wakaru made Hashiritsudukeru dake sa Ashita moshi, umaku ikanakuttatte Tachidomaranai Hoshii nowa tsugi no My Self Dareka ni moshi, kore ijou wa mudatte Rain hikaretatte No Thank you! Koeteyuku kara So What? Kono saki ga dou toka So What? Hito wa kou da toka So What? Toriaezu, dou datte ii sa So , I’M A BELIEVER So , I’M A BELIEVER |-| Kanji= 息を切らしながら　走り続けて 追いかける日々と　胸の熱さ 見渡す世界に　自分ひとりが 置いてかれるような気がして なにが楽しいんだ？と人は言うけれど それは俺にもわからない 明日もし、上手くいかなくったって 立ち止まらない 欲しいのは　次のマイセルフ 誰かにもし、これ以上は無駄。って ライン引かれたって ノーサンキュー！！　越えていくから So What？　この先がどうとか So What？　人はこうだとか So What？　とりあえず、どうだっていいさ So, I’M A BELIEVER 好きでいる事って　楽じゃないだろ？ 押しよせる現実　夢の辛さ ギリギリの時も　自分以外を 頼ったらいけない気がして なにが正しいんだ？　と俺も探すけど それは誰にもわからない あの日もし、こうしてればなんて 考え出すと 嫌になるね　次のワンステップ それでももし、君じゃなきゃダメだ。って 言ってもらえたら Oh サンキュー！！　傷ついた日々 So What？　優しくなろうとか So What？　素直でいようとか So What？　とりあえず、置いときゃいいさ So, I’M A BELIEVER なにが楽しいかって？ なにが正しいかって？ それが俺にもわかるまで 走りつづけるだけさ 明日もし、上手くいかなくったって 立ち止まらない 欲しいのは　次のマイセルフ 誰かにもし、これ以上は無駄。って ライン引かれたって ノーサンキュー！！　越えていくから So What？　この先がどうとか So What？　人はこうだとか So What？　とりあえず、どうだっていいさ So, I’M A BELIEVER So, I’M A BELIEVER |-| English= Though I’m out of breath, I just keep on running – These days of pursuit and a hotness in my chest. Looking out at the world around me, I feel like I’m the only one being left behind. People ask me what’s so fun about that, But I don’t really understand it myself… Even if things don’t go well tomorrow, I won’t ever stand still; What I desire is my next “self”! If someone were to draw the line, Saying that it’s impossible to go any further, I’d say, “No, thank you!!” ’cause I’m gonna go beyond! So what? Who cares what lies in the future? So what? Who cares what other people are like? So what? For the time being, I just don’t care! So, I’m a believer! It’s not easy to keep on lovin’ it, is it? Reality presses in, showing me how difficult my dream is. But even when things are toughest, I feel like I shouldn’t rely on anyone else. What’s the proper thing to do? I search for it on my own as well, But it’s not like anyone actually knows. When I start thinking, “If I only would have… back then…” I get fed up as I take my next one step. But if you were to say to me, “I don’t want anyone but you” – I’d say, “Oh, thank you!!” to those scarred days! So what? Who cares about being nice? So what? Who cares whether something’s right? So what? For the time being, I’ll just leave them behind! So, I’m a believer! What’s fun? What’s proper? Until I know for myself… … I’ll simply keep on running. Even if things don’t go well tomorrow, I won’t ever stand still; What I desire is my next “self”! If someone were to draw the line, Saying that it’s impossible to go any further, I’d say, “No, thank you!!” ’cause I’m gonna go beyond! So what? Who cares what lies in the future? So what? Who cares what other people are like? So what? For the time being, I just don’t care! So, I’m a believer! So, I’m a believer! Trivia *This is SPYAIR's second time to sing Haikyū's opening song. Other References Navigation Category:Music Category:Season 2 Category:Opening theme